The rehabilitation field has lagged behind other areas of biomedical research. As a result, practice in medical rehabilitation is often based on experience, tradition, case-report, intuition, and assumption rather than on scientifically derived evidence. Enhancing Rehabilitation Research in the South (ERRIS), based at the University of Virginia, is one of four NIH-funded rehabilitation research networks whose purpose is to increase the quality and quantity of rehabilitation research. One way in which the PIs have accomplished this goal is through intensive 41/2-day long workshops on grant preparation. Unlike passive seminars on this topic, selected participants come prepared to complete a grant proposal for submission to the NIH. The target audience for this workshop includes junior and mid-level faculty in all medical rehabilitation disciplines who are on the cusp of success in NIH-funded research. The workshops provide the expertise and support to be successful at the national level in obtaining research grant support. The purpose of this project is to build upon the success of the ERRIS Annual Workshops on Grant Writing, Preparation, and Submission in Rehabilitation Research by continuing this training opportunity for junior and mid-level faculty in all medical rehabilitation disciplines. The PIs will provide 41/2 days of dedicated intensive training and mentoring in grant writing, clinical trial design, biostatistics, informatics, collaboration, grantsmanship, budgeting, and career development. Additionally, participants will receive support regarding budgets, literature searches, human subjects, and other aspects of grant preparation. The key element will be individual mentoring by faculty who has NIH grant writing or other relevant experience. Through electronic tutorials, videoconferencing, and on-site conferences, participants will practice newly learned skills in this area and will work on preparing highly competitive proposals to the NIH. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]